3 Minutes
by Miss Megaboo
Summary: Relena is stressed out with work. Her "body"guard takes his job seriously. How else would you get rid of stress than this! T for content.


A/N: I had a LOT of fun with this one. Spur of the moment fic again...What can I say? I was in the mood for a story like this. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>3 Minutes<p>

By Miss Megaboo

It would only take three minutes, he said. Relena had laughed at him, of course. Of course she didn't believe him. Heero was skilled, there was no doubt about that-she knew it first hand-but how could he possibly give her what she really wanted in three minutes? He must have been joking, though she had never heard him joke much before.

The two of them were sitting in her office, just a politician and her bodyguard to anyone else. And yet they were so much more than that. Not long after the Mariemaia incident, Heero had made it his soul duty to protect Relena Dorlain once again. He joined Perventers and ever since then, had been the personal bodyguard to the Vice Foreign Minister. Oh, and how he guarded her body.

At eighteen years young, it was hard to deny that Relena was beautiful inside and out. Perhaps that's what Heero liked most about her. Though beautiful, she wasn't vain or prideful; power never got to her head. She also had a way with the people with her charming smile and the easy way she spoke. She really understood the world. She understood him.

This is was the very least he could give her.

"Relena…"

"Heero," she said sighing, "I've got a meeting with some delegates from L1 in ten minutes-fifteen if they're late-and I don't have time for this right now…It can wait till we get home." That's what she said, but she knew she really didn't want to wait.

"You need it now," he said, observing her stiff shoulders.

Relena silently agreed with him. She was obviously stressed and warn out. Anyone would be able to see that. For the last week, Relena had been running herself ragged. Hardly sleeping or eating-or anything else-just so she could do her job the way she thought she should. That very day had her in meetings before she could even have her morning coffee. This was the first break she had had all day. Heero really needed to do something about this. After all, he was feeling it too.

"Three minutes is all I'm asking," he told her again, confident.

"Why is this so important to you now?" Relena splayed both of her hands on her desk, completely exasperated.

Heero merely stared at her, cobalt meeting sky blue.

Relena sighed, rolling her eyes. Anything to get away from that gaze. It was like looking into the face of a hungry lion. Relena's stomach fluttered at the thought. It was then she knew he'd won. Relena slid her arms out of her light gray business suit and let it fall to the back of her chair. Unbuttoning one of the small clasps at her throat she said, "Fine, but if the delegates end up seeing this, you're going to up the mess."

"Good, you've finally seen sense," Heero said, standing up from his chair at the side of her desk. He walked to the door. "I'll be right back." He gave her the lightest of kisses before he walked out the door.

Relena watched him leave in astonishment. No! she wanted to say! Get back here! There time was precious. He didn't have time to this. He said it would only take him three minutes…and yet he leaves somewhere? Wasn't this supposed to include her?

Sighing again, Relena un buttoned the rest of the buttons on her collar and began to clear things off of her desk. Three minutes and counting, Relena thought, glancing at her watch.

3:45 second later, Relena, despite herself, was becoming nervous. Where was Heero? She glanced at her clock again to check if she had the time right. Just then, a small knock sounded on her door and Heero popped her head in.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"What?"

"Relena…"

"Alright," she told him, closing his eyes despite herself.

Was he carrying or wearing whatever it was in front of her secretary? Relena suddenly felt a surge of panic and she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. That feeling didn't help her any when she heard the door creak open and shut quickly. A delicious smell suddenly assaulted her senses. Relena started to drool with anticipation. But…Relena opened her eyes.

"Heero, I thought we were going to…"

"What," Heero asked, sitting the bowl of soup and a plastic spoon in front of her. "You haven't eaten all day. You're stressed. You need to eat."

Relena groaned as took hold of her fork. "Better than nothing," she muttered. At least it only took him three minutes…..

* * *

><p>AN2: Oh my! What a twist! Did you guys see that coming from me? Haha! Hopefully not...Hope my writing isn't that predictable! As always, comments make me happy. Every critique is constructive!...Well, usually...

Thanks for reading!

~ Miss Megaboo! Mwah!


End file.
